Love Song
by Maiko-DarkAngel
Summary: i don't really know how to explain it. it's AikkaXEva, there's some kissing, a little song and a romantic evening. it's one of my wish contest winner's request so i had to do it.


hey hey! it's lil ol' me again with my third oneshot and fourth story. this one's another request from my wish contest. sangofananime, this one is yours to read, others are welcome too.

**ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: i don't own OSR nor do i own the song sung by Molly and Aikka.

**At the Earth team module from Molly's POV**

I lay alone on my hammock the night before the final race. I couldn't sleep what-so-ever. If I won the race of Oban, I would have to become the new Avatar. I didn't want that, but I knew that I couldn't let the Croggs win if Aikka lost. And I didn't want Aikka to win either; I didn't want him to suffer.

I have rather odd habits; I sing or hum a tune or song when I'm stressed or in deep thought. Right now, I was both. I was humming something my mother—may she rest in peace—would sing to me whenever I felt sad or upset. "Mommy" I whispered to myself.

My humming wasn't working, and when that didn't work, I would sing. I knew Jordan could sleep through a train wreck, but something told me to sneak out and sing my heart and lungs out.

I crawled out of my hammock and crept steadily out of the room. I was quiet as a mouse as I snuck past the other rooms. _'Mouse' _I thought, then Rick's words came to my mind, _'you don' need me any more little mouse; besides, it's time for me to start my new life.' _I miss him so much.

**Over at the Earth team's magic portal**

I stepped outside the portal. It made that noise it makes to signal that someone has passed though. Damn it's loud! I was trying to stay quiet but that damn thing wouldn't let me! Thank god nobody had woken up from it.

I walked over to the scoring pond or whatever the hell it was called. Spotting a tree, I sat under it, shaded by its bang- like leaves. It was after I was comfortable and felt alone that I started singing my mother's song.

**With prince Aikka from his POV**

I was in a very light sleep, due to the fact that I was under the severe pressure of the Croggs, my friends, my family, and even myself. I kept tossing and turning my body, but still no sleep.

I flashed my eyelids open, giving up on trying to achieve slumber. I sat up in bed, and started to ponder what I should do for the next and final race. That only worsened my troubles as it gave me a head pain. I pressed my hand upon my head hoping the pain would subside. But that never works, does it?

Suddenly, I heard the most angelic of voice ever. And the tune, it sounded so…. familiar; as did the voice itself. Though, I could not think of where I had heard it before. I had to know where that voice was coming from and who was singing with it. I just had to follow my curiosity.

I leapt out the window with ease— as is expected with my kind—and leapt onto the mother module with even less effort.

I followed the voice until I could hear the words clearly.

"_Leaves from the vine, fall so slowly down the pole. Like little sea shells, drifting on the foam. Please little soldier girl, brave little soldier girl—"_

"Come marching home." I finished for them. I couldn't make out their face or what they looked like for that matter. I could only tell that they were surprised to see me. The figure stood from where they sat and took a few steps back. I equaled our distance by matching them with two paces forward.

They now stepped into the light. To my surprise it was, "Molly?" I asked.

**Omniscient POV**

"Molly?" prince Aikka asked, "Molly, I didn't know you could sing."

"Prince Aikka, what are you doing out here? And how do you know that song? My mother and I are the only ones who know it!"

"Apparently not. I heard someone singing and I had to follow it. Imagine my surprise that I find a princess with that same angel-like voice." Eva giggled with delight and blushed to know that someone liked her singing voice. And that someone happened to be the one she loved.

"Why don't you sit down with me?" Eva asked.

"I would be delighted my princess." Aikka sat down close to Eva, really close.

"So, how do you know that song?" she asked once more.

"My mother use to sing it to me when I was a youngling. However, she sang it in my language."

"May I hear it from you?" Molly pleaded.

"I'm not sure. I haven't sang in a while."

Eva gave him the puppy pout, the doe eyes, the crocodile tears, and the whole kitten caboodle as she pleaded like a little girl, "pwease pwince Aikka? I'd wuv it if you did."

No one, not even the toughest, hardest of soles could say no to that face and speech. Of course Aikka gave in and started to sing the song in Nourasian.

"_Nacu totata, oshay jogaat quay yano. Shooway eecitive lobabway zexmag pono-ocoto. Tesef veenouri kegatoo, waway veenouri kegatoo, hebayam ootoo."_

"Oh Aikka, that was beautiful." She commented.

"Thank you princess." Eva placed her head on his shoulder and gave a small sigh. A bright red blush spread across his face.

'_She's so beautiful, how could I have done all those horrible things in the past to such an angel? It doesn't matter now, all of that has been pushed aside.'_

"Aikka," Eva interrupted his thoughts of her. Eva looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I don't want you to race tomorrow."

"Why not?!" the prince gasped.

"I know you need the prize as much as I do, but that's not why. Aikka, you shouldn't give up your life just yet."

"Molly, I have to, for myself, for my parents, for my home, for the galaxy, for _you_." Eva gasped, she knew Aikka cared for her, but not that much. "Molly I care for you so much! I want you to live a happy life, with your own family. I do not want you to spend ten thousand years on your own. Molly, I love you."

"I love you too, that's why I don't want you to race tomorrow!"

"Let us not care for that now. Let us enjoy the sounds of the night." Prince Aikka told. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She lidded her eyes and smiled softly. Aikka's sapphire eyes disappeared as well and the corners of his mouth rounded out in a small smile as well.

They pulled away and stared each other in the eyes. The two came closer and closer, until their lips met. Aikka nibbled lightly on Molly's upper lip. She licked his bottom lip. They stayed like this for several minutes before separating.

Prince Aikka and his princess resumed their previous position and fell asleep.

* * *

there ya have it! yet another oneshot from me. i hope you guys enjoyed it, cause that's what i told you to do! XD j.k.

well, i'm off to finish my story, Journey to Nourasia, An After Oban Story!


End file.
